emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6788 (7th February 2014)
Plot Moira and James are excited about the possibility of landing a new contract and it seems Charlotte and Tim are impressed with what they've seen at Butlers Farm, inviting them to carry on negotiations at the hotel. At the same time, Dan fears that he's made a big mistake after letting slip to Cain about James's feelings for Moira. Cain races to the hotel, anxious to get there before anything happens between Moira and James. With work off the cards until the morning, Moira looks forward to a relaxing evening at the hotel, however she's unaware of James's plans for the night as he blows out Charlotte to spend more time with her. The relaxed atmosphere soon turns uncomfortable when James brings up their past affair. Meanwhile, a weak Priya suddenly gets painful stomach cramps. Rishi tries to control his panic as he finds her scared and doubled over in pain and insists on getting her straight to hospital. David is also concerned to learn that Priya has been taken unwell. Upon her return, after being given the all clear, a determined Priya decides to visit Leyla to put her straight on a couple of things, but is torn as Leyla explains that she can only help if she lets her. Elsewhere, Brenda has an overwhelming urge to steal. Also, Paddy adds two piglets to his collection, but Rhona insists they won't be staying. Finally, Bernice tells Nicola and Marlon to take her dating profile down. Cast Regular cast *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) Guest cast *Tim Evans - Antony Gabriel *Charlotte Huddlesworth - Jo-Anne Knowles Locations *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception and treatment room *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Field behind Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Fulton Manor - Staircase and lounge *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: 6,300,000 viewers (22nd place) Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes